


Kiss the worry away

by alienrice



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienrice/pseuds/alienrice
Summary: Jisung worries too much.





	Kiss the worry away

**Author's Note:**

> Well didnt really thought this would turn into a smut but i tried.... i miss nielsung so much and i needed a distraction from life :') 
> 
> Sorry this is a short one...
> 
> Enjoy! And comments are much appreciated!!

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Daniel asked, plopping down on the bed next to Jisung. 

"You." Jisung said coyly, as he turns his body to look at Daniel from the initially supine position.

"Ewwrrghh" Daniel said gritting his teeth as his cheeks changes to a very bright shade of pink, "Hyuuuungg, I'm serious...you have been staring at the ceiling for an hour now i think, the others said you havent even eaten yet" he continues, as he lies on his chest, taking Jisung's hand and playing with its fingers.

"Well I am too." Jisung answers, letting the younger plays with his hand, sometimes Daniel would leave kisses to it, "I'm just thinking about how little the time i'll get to spend with you when Wanna one's schedule is over..." he adds, pouting as his other free hand brushes softly on Daniel's hair. Daniel couldn't help but chuckled at the older's worry, he just thought it was cute that Jisung spent an entire hour thinking and worrying about him when he was just a door away when they could actually talk it out.

Daniel then stops playing with Jisung's hand and give a last kiss on the palm, making Jisung feels ticklish. Daniel then goes on top of Jisung, making the latter lie competely on his back again. Jisung closes his eyes, anticipating what Daniel would do next as the younger leans closer to Jisung. 

"Why are you just thinking about me-" Daniel kisses both of Jisung's eyelids, before he continues "when im here, sharing the same space with you" he continues, as he showers kisses on both of the older's cheeks, "I told you not to worry about the future so much and then forgets the present, the present Daniel is here, still looking hot and cute at the same time, and its making me sad you are not making out him right now" he adds as he finally kisses Jisung's plump lips.

Jisung grins and chuckled in between the kisses, "oh Daniel, you are wrong if you think i didn't want to make out with you just now, i think i thought about making out with you about 90% of my day, every-" Jisung got cut off when Daniel suddenly attacks him with another kiss on the lips, demanding an aperture. Ofcourse Jisung gives in, letting the younger plays with his tongue, eating out his lips while caressing his cheeks. The make out session probably lasted 30 minutes tops. Jisung was the first one that parted their lips saying "Baby, we have an early schedule tomorrow"when the atmosphere become more heated as he could feel Daniel's growing bulge between his thighs.

"Mmmhm" Daniel groaned as he leans on the crook of the older's neck.

"I know baby..." Jisung said, breathing in Daniel's scent. He smells like peaches. "But i could help you with this" Jisung adds, palming the growing bulge on Daniel's pants.

"H-hyung..please." Daniel squirms. Making Jisung let out a chuckle.

Jisung then slip his hand inside of the younger's pants gripping his fully hardened cock, and he could hear a gasp and groans escaping Daniel's mouth. Since the younger was on top of him, stroking the cock faster was a bit hard at first. He started slowly at first and gradually fastens the pace when Daniel was moaning his name and curses because Jisung just knows where to touch him.

"Jisung hyuuuung....Ah mmmhhh- fuck fuck fuck aaaah- i think im- shit im close" Daniel moans, and screams after a few minutes of Jisung stroking his cock. He had left a hickey on Jisung's collar bone making Jisung strokes him faster until the younger cums, spilling the white semen on Jisung's hand.

Jisung then caresses the younger's head with his other hand, "You did great baby, Im sorry for worrying too much. I just love you so much" Jisung whispers on Daniel's ear.

"I love you too hyung. So fucking much." Daniel replies, as he leaves kisses on Jisung neck and gets off of Jisung's body and lie next to him, "Im sleeping here tonight because Im in need of cuddles before the long schedule tomorrow" he continues, snuggling closer to Jisung. Jisung just chuckles as he cleans up his hand wet tissues.

"Well, same here." Jisung said lovingly, as he kisses Daniel's forehead and closes his eyes, hugging the younger and feeling the warmth they both resonate.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Im actually tempted to do a hwangsung/ongsung next....what do yall think? :)


End file.
